Hello, My Hyuuga
by YahikoSanDattebayo
Summary: Itachi is the director of automobile repair company named Uchiha Service and Parts, which has been worldwide and has many branches. What happens if the director falls in love with one of the customers in Uchiha Service and Parts? And what happens if the customer is the sole heir Hyuuga Co.? The Uchiha Company's main rival? Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Lemons, Naruto x Bleach, ItaNeji, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My Hyuuga

 **Summary:** Itachi is the director of automobile repair company named Uchiha Service and Parts, which has been worldwide and has many branches. What happens if the director falls in love with one of the customers in Uchiha Service and Parts? And what happens if the customer is the sole heir Hyuuga Company? The Uchiha company's main rival?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach if I did you know what will happen right? This storyline is mine and the OCs too.

And I would not be here if I own them, seriously? If I own them I would be pointing at you and laughing as hard as I can now, but as you see I'm not then I do not freaking own Naruto and Bleach.

 **Warning:** Boy x boy, Yaoi, Few things may not suit your style. Lemon! Kushina and Sakura bash, maybe a little *you know how much I love (read: Hate) those two girls right? Boys love.

 **Genre:** Romance-humour, drama.

 **Rated:** M

 **Author:** YahikoSanDattebayo / Reika.

If you don't like the pair, the anime, the story, or I ... just fuck off. If you keep reading this do not blame me, you know the exit button and I warn you enough.

This is the re-edit chapters, because I am too smart to make-such a nonsense story. Well, who would want the 35 years old Minato and the 5 years old Gaara? Minato would be too old to be with Gaara right? How about when Gaara reach age of 17 and Minato would be like ... 47? Ugh, I cannot even think about it.

This chapter one is purely unbeta-ed! So sorry if there's any spellings wrong!

 **Main pair (s):** Neji x Itachi and Sasuke x Naruto.

Chapter 1 - First Meet.

Itachi Uchiha continued to nag slowly on the way to the main branch of Uchiha Service and Parts in Japan.

Kisame Hoshigaki, his assistant foolishly forced him to occasionally go to Japan and see their own branch here. Itachi would not lie, he hates the Japanese. He prefers to take care of companies in the UK and let his uncle Madara Uchiha take care of the parent company in Japan and his uncle Kakashi Hatake take care of branches in Europe.

With deadly aura Itachi got to Japanese parent branch and entering the venue.

He went straight to Madara Uchiha's office, when he got there he immediately sat on the sofa without greeting his beloved uncle.

"Itachi ... long-time no see how are you my nephew?"

"Hm, the report Madara." Madara tilted his head curiously.

"What makes you so bad mood in this beautiful morning Itachi?" Madara asked submit a report file for Itachi.

Itachi looked at the report and tossed it aside.

"Let me guess, Kisame?"

"Tsk, do not call his name."

"Ah ... you'd better get out to breathe fresh air and see your brother Sasuke than holed up in my simple office." Hearing Sasuke's name Itachi stood out.

He walked up and takes notice of employees there, he stopped just behind the wall that leads to the front door.

Itachi snorted annoyed, they left the door open. How ignorant, they're lucky that he is letting Kiba's dog Akamaru stay here and guard the workshop.

But Itachi attention is diverted when he saw a young man with choco brown long hair tied in a ponytail just below his neck, his eyes violet-colored dazzling pearl. His skin was white like porcelain.

The youth served by Kiba Inuzuka, he smiled friendly and seen talking with Kiba. Itachi is too immersed in the charm of the young man and did not realize Sasuke already behind him.

Sasuke who had just finished repairing the car walk in intending to rest and wash his hands that were stained with oil. But he stopped when he saw his brother Itachi Uchiha stared 'hungry' at the young man Uchiha Customer Service and Parts.

Instantly fad ideas come to Sasuke's mind, he approached towards Itachi and touches his face with his hands full of oil.

Itachi is aware of the thing that Sasuke has done to his beautiful face and give direct hit to Sasuke's head but did not say anything; he issued a white handkerchief and cleaned his face.

"Go inside!" Command Itachi, Sasuke did not really care and directly entered into the office with occasional grimace because his head is still sore.

Itachi saw Kiba entered and walked towards him, right in front of Itachi before exciting, Itachi grabbed Kiba's collar and whispered to Kiba.

"Give him a discount." Itachi command.

"Eh? Itachi-san but this is his first time ... we only-"

"Just listen to me would you? You do not want me to kick your dog out of here right? "

Kiba gulped harshly.

"Ryoukai! A super great discount coming to the choco brown haired boy!" Kiba spoke and saluted then immediately headed towards the young man.

Itachi looked at the young man who looks surprised but immediately without expression.

"Red Rinnegan Akatsuki ... what a nice type." Itachi muttered when he saw the young man's car.

When the young man left Itachi immediately went to his car and immediately drive to the hotel where he stayed.

* * *

Konohagakure Hotel.

Itachi immediately called Kisame when he arrived at the hotel.

"Kisame?"

" _What is it Itachi? I have prepared a private plane for you tomorrow so you can quickly return_. "

"Cancel it; I will stay in Japan for much longer."

" _You what?!_ " Kisame surprise and Itachi heard the sound of glass breaking and then someone tripped.

"Tsk.

Do as I say shark-boy." Reply Itachi relaxed and slightly annoyed.

" _But ... you never want to stay! Not even go to Japan Itachi !_

 _What made you suddenly want to stay longer? Did you just banging your head? You're not drunk right? Itachi what's the problem with you? Did you accidentally kill someone? Or did you kill them on purpose? Were you caught by the police? Forget it! I will send Hidan!_ "

"No! Wait! Don' .Dare." Warned Itachi as he growled.

" _No, I will send Hidan! And you will not be able to change the decision_. "

"Kisame, I did not kill anyone.

Listen I just cannot tell you the reason, but clearly it was not a bad reason. "

" _Is it because of someone?_ " Itachi paused.

"No," he replied immediately.

" _It was true, yes I won't send Hidan BUT you should immediately return here and bring a full report_."

"Okay." Itachi hung up and smiled.

Let's see...

The morning came quickly, replacing the cold night.

Morning sunlight entering through the window of Itachi's hotel room, touching his eyelids gently and slightly forces him to get up.

"Ugh ... this is why I hate Japan." Itachi muttered before opening his eyes and sat down.

His black hair flowing past the shoulder, Itachi is not the type of person who has a bed hair.

His hair is silky soft and neat, he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hm ... I'm really lazy to go to the workshop today.

What to do? What to do? What to do?" Itachi say like casting a spell.

"Ah, what If I visited uncle Madara's club huh? It's been a long time since the last time I'm there." Itachi smiled.

It's been a long time since I've made him bankrupt because of gambling in his place and on his behalf.

Itachi chuckled recalling an incident in which he had once made uncle Madara who famous by his very relaxed type even when he almost burned his bar he just smiled - furious and enter his name into the list of black list either because the goddess Fortuna siding or Itachi's cunning, he always won gambling.

Almost made his uncle bankrupt.

"Maybe I should look for information about the sweet young man." Itachi immediately opened his laptop and began searching about the young man.

"Too long." Itachi then immediately called Sasori.

"Sasori?"

" _What?_ " Replied the young man named Sasori cold.

"I wish you could looking for information about a young man ... I'll send you a picture."

" _It would be easier if you tell me his name, right?_ " Sasori said sounded like a protest.

"With or without the name you will still find the information, I'll count on you." Itachi replied relaxed.

" _Well, oh yes when you get here can you transfer Deidara somewhere uninhabited? I started thinking to kill him myself_. "

"No, I cannot do that. The company still needed him." Itachi smile a little when he heard protests from Sasori.

" _Well, I will send the data to you in two hours_."

"That long? I thought you were a wordwide hacker, **The Mighty Hacker-dono** Sasori ..." Itachi said smirking.

" _Sorry, hackers also have jobs that has to be finished this afternoon or assistant managing director will fire me and give some stupid reason saying that I was neglecting my work for the sake of the major director demand." Sasori said sarcastically_.

"Oh? So... sorry kiddo but this is the truth.

The director comes first."

" _With all respect, why don't you ask Kisame-san?_ "

"Tsk, he did not know anything about it."

" _Then I'm forbidden to say anything about it in front of Kisame-san, also Kakuzu, Hidan ... well ... ah, maybe I should say nothing at all._ "

"Thanks Sasori, I will wait for the file 30 minutes." Itachi disconnect the phone.

Itachi began to recall the appearance of the young man, choco brown colored hair tied with a low ponytail style, his pearly violet eyes staring intensely, white skin like porcelain, his tiny pink lips moving like dancing to tease Itachi, a smile like an angel. Itachi shook his head when there was a knock on the door of his hotel room.

"Tsk, I'm gonna kill whoever it is." Itachi moving lazily and immediately opened the door.

"Uncle Madara ...? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked with surprise.

"To see you of course, what else?" Madara said immediately and made himself comfortable.

"Make yourself at home." Itachi said sarcastically.

"So what makes you my nephew stayed in Japan?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked pretend not to know what Madara's intention was.

"Ah ... love at first sight apparently." Madara said relaxing, and drink his tea god only knows when he made for himself, enjoying the shooting aroma of Earl Grey.

"No! Why would you concluded silly things like that!?" Itachi said his face slightly flushed. Just a slight, Itachi Uchiha has control more than this.

"It was obvious in your face, such as etched by professional hands.

Your face is radiant." Madara replied calmly sipped his tea.

"Oh well, it turns out this is the reason why Obito did not want to live at home with you. You suck." Itachi sneered upset.

"We have discussed this Itachi, Obito's reason why he doesn't want to live with me is not it."

"Then is it because of your affair with a man named Hashirama?" Madara choked his tea when he heard Itachi mentioned Hashirama's name.

"Ah, I am right then..." Itachi smirked win.

"Obito already know my relationship with Hashirama, he approve our relationship.

Hashirama had nothing to do with Obito's unwillingness to stay with me. "

"Come uncle, who wants second place status? No, do you ever think how Obito feelings to know that you're in a relationship with Hashirama? After all, how you can be so sure that Hashirama had nothing to do with Obito's unwillingness to live with uncle? Try to understand the Obito's feelings, how hard your struggled to be with Obito, and you have to get uncle Kakashi's blessings right? At that time uncle Kakashi is totally opposed to your relationship.

And it's not because uncle Kakashi hate you but because he loved Obito and also because he was his childhood friend. Uncle Kakashi did not hesitate to beat you up.

I still remember you get, right arm fractures, three broken ribs, chin shifted, cracked knee, two broken fingers, temples were torn, broken left leg, also bones fractured skull. At that time uncle Kakashi really upset and do not hold back, not as Hatake in general." Itachi statement made Madara pensive. True enough he was never asked about Obito feelings about it.

"I'm here to discuss why you're in Japan not to discuss about my life."

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi replied not serious.

"I know you hate Japan because of the incident, then why are you staying in Japan for more than two hours?"

"I have my reason, but I cannot say."

"Okay." Madara moved away and headed for the door.

"You can always tell your problem with me." Madara said smiled softly to his nephew.

"Thank you, uncle."

* * *

Gaara Hatake sitting with a sour face at the Black Lion Akatsuki car owned by his father, Kakashi Hatake.

Today he will be moved to Konoha ANBU Academy, an elite academy where only the children of genius who can enter. Yes, even if Gaara is a genius he still doesn't like his father's new choice, he prefers his old school.

But his father seems to be insensitive when Gaara protested about this new academy. Before, he went to Russia. The same place where his father was educated, but last week his father told him that he would return to Europe to study in there. Gaara truly all-out protest, this is the 4th time he moved school, although annoyed but deep in his heart he hoped this would be the final displacement.

Kakashi glanced towards him and sighed when he saw Gaara still upset with him.

"Gaara, be good when we met with the people there.

I apologize if you don't like this move, but I promise this will be the last time.

I will send Raidou in front of your class if you feel uncomfortable."

"No need to be a father, I know Raidou-san is your personal assistant even though he was my baby's sitter.

You need him more than me, I was still upset but that's not what bothering me. Why should an elite academy? Why not an ordinary school?" Gaara asked his hazel green eyes meet with his father's mismatch eyes * Gray and red.

"Because ..." Kakashi was silent, he couldn't find the right words in order to make Gaara understand.

"Is it because you worry about me?" Gaara asked again.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I don't want anything bad happen to you. You would be safer if it's an elite academy than the usual school, I know you didn't like it but I beg you could understand Gaara." Gaara sighed, he knew how protective his father is.

"Well dad, I'll understand." Kakashi smiled.

They immediately arrived at Konoha ANBU Academy's gate. The gate looks so fancy, like pure gold plated.

Kakashi and Gaara walked into the academy area, Kakashi held Gaara's hand tightly. Not forgetting that he has to wear a mask and eye patch again.

Promptings of college students were soon heard.

"Who is it? New student?"

"I hope he's not in my class, a strange man."

"Why still accompanied by their parents? Holding hands? Ridiculous! "

"Too young, I thought the minimum age limit is 17 years old? He must be under 15 years old. "

"Look at his eyes, he wears an eye patch. What about the other eye? Scary huh?"

"Is he an adopted son? There's no resemblance at all. "

"Hey, he's a child who drives an Akatsuki Black Lion, right?"

"Is It True? Impossible, does that mean he's a rich kid? "

"His father even wears a mask and eye patch, is there a scar at his eye patch covered eye? Could he be a killer? "

"His eyes really awful." Gaara growled when he heard whispers, he did not accept them vilify his father. For him, his father was the most perfect in Gaara's.

Kakashi squeezed Gaara's hand gently.

"It's okay." Although unable to see Gaara could feel Kakashi smiled warmly.

They reached the room of the principal, there are already some teachers. But among the teachers there was one person who attracted the attention of Gaara.

Striking yellow haired boy and deep blue eyes has a sweet smile.

 _Mine_. Inner Gaara said.

A middle-aged man probably 30s smiled at them.

 _If only the blond had not attracted my attention first I probably would have liked this man_. Gaara inner grins.

His father, who realized Gaara's thought squeezed his hand slightly stronger awaken Gaara from the silly dream.

"I am Zabuza, the principal." Zabuza reached out and shook hands with Kakashi.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, Gaara's father." Kakashi's grey eye formed a crescent signifying that he was smiling.

"This is my son." Kakashi looked at Gaara indicated that he introduced himself.

Gaara bowed politely and smiled.

"I am Gaara Hatake, nice to meet you."

"Ah, how polite." Praise Zabuza.

"Minato! What are you waiting for? Introduce yourself." The young man who called Minato looked shocked but immediately smiled.

 _Ah, he is like the sun_.

"I am Minato Namikaze; starting today I will be Gaara's homeroom teacher." Minato smiled sweetly, Gaara swore when he saw Minato smiled he could see the light of heaven shining on Minato.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to ask ne Gaara-chan?" Minato smiled again, not knowing that the boy he just smiled on is a devil in an angel form.

Gaara tiptoe and holding the back of Minato's neck then directs him to order down.

Gaara kissed Minato's soft lips, Minato eyes widened in surprise and blushing.

Zabuza expression's is calm; other teachers were freaked out while Kakashi petrified shock.

A son who has been taught good manners had just kissed a stranger.

Gaara licked Minato's lips and decided it's time to part their lips because of lacks air. Their distance was only an inch.

"You're mine and always be mine.

I'll look forward to our future meetings sensei." Gaara whispered softly in a low voice. Minato soon creeps and his face is getting red if it is possible.

Kakashi immediately aware of his shock, draw Gaara away to the corner.

"I need to talk to my son." Kakashi took Gaara and whispered.

"If you harass the teacher again I promised I would expel you from this academy."

"Don't worry dad, I'm not going to do it again." Gaara smiled.

Meanwhile Minato stood, slowly Zabuza nudged Minato.

"You get a fan Minato." Zabuza glanced.

"Ah, w-what? F-fans? No, I think he's not a f-fan." Minato said nervously.

"I'm sorry my son's earlier treatment." Kakashi bent.

"It's okay; honestly I feel a little comforted see Minato shock.

Today Gaara doesn't need to school; he could rest and adjust to read the rules of college." Said Zabuza quiet, trying not to laugh when Minato's face was flushed like a freaking boiled crab.

"Is It True? Thank you very much; I think Gaara also need time to adjust." Kakashi bent down and turned while holding Gaara's hand.

"See you later sensei-chan!" Gaara said glanced over and waved, he smiled sweetly.

"A-ah ... S-see you later G-Gara-san." Minato replied softly.

When Kakashi and Gaara already out of the room, Zabuza immediately embrace Minato's shoulders.

"Ah, old friend ... finally there is a little light for you!" Zabuza said mock and laugh.

"What the hell do you mean?" Minato wiggled his shoulders so Zabuza's hand fall.

"Minato-kun! Why are you letting that rascal boy kissed you?!" Shouted a female teacher named Kushina.

"Kushina-san, he's not a rascal boy. Please note your language." reply Minato polite.

Kushina immediately linked her arms around Minato's arm.

"What we'll do this week? Watching movies or picnic?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh! Minato!" Zabuza hit Minato arm softly.

"You never told me that you were going out with Kushina-san!"

"I'm not dating anyone! Kushina-san please don't speak nonsense! It will cause misunderstanding between us, anyway we are not dating. I respectfully ask that you stop being such a girlfriend to me." Minato release Kushina hands from his.

"Minato-kun!"

"Please do not call me like that; just Minato-san is fine.

And again Zabuza, you were a school principal ... behave as a principal would be.

We did a childhood friends but we're still within the scope of the work, therefore I ask that we can be professional. I don't like anyone at the moment. Stop assuming that I liked someone!" Minato tried to remain calm but angry veins appear on his forehead.

"Ah, Minato ... you don't like anyone? And what about Gaara?"

Minato's face flushed instantly, remembering that Gaara just stole his first kiss and the fact that Minato did not refuse to upset him.

"W-what do you mean by G-Gara?"

"Yeah, you don't like him." Zabuza said sarcastically.

"Minato, you should feel lucky to get a handsome boy as fans." Replied Reika, a sports teacher.

"Reika is right!"

"Reika-san! You want me to dismantle the secret huh?" Minato who started angry now out of control.

Zabuza invisibly tell other teachers to go, so there is only him, Minato and Reika in that room.

"What do you mean secret huh?" Reika asked she crossed her arms in front of her chest. This woman is absolutely has no essence of feminism at all. Her manner was 100% like men.

"The secret that you're dating a man named Kimi- Ouch!" Minato yelled in pain when Reika immediately kicking his legs.

"You're dating?!"

"Shut up, you Namikaze!"

"I'm just telling the truth! You Hoshigaki stop mocking my name! Ah!" Minato gasped when Reika hit his head with a baton.

"Reika you?" Zabuza asked in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up you two!"

"But you're like a man, how is it possible? Is it a woman?! "

"Ah! You piss me off!" Reika get out and stamped her foot.

"CLASS 9-A PREPARE IMMEDIATELY! IF NOT FINISHED IN FIVE MINUTES I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL! MOBILE FIELD RUNS 20 TIMES!" they heard Reika's voice from outside.

Zabuza and Minato exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry for the students who got the hour now." Zabuza murmured.

"Yes." Minato nodded.

"I have class now, goodbye." Minato walked out.

"Tell Reika we will drink at Ichiraku."

"Yes, all right!" Minato smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Kakashi immediately drove, silence covers them both. The only sounds heard just roars of a car engine.

"Gaara ..." Kakashi calling softly.

"Yes, father?" Gaara stared at Kakashi plain.

"Promise me not to harass that teacher like that, all right?"

"Harassment? I don't think that is a harassment father ... Minato-sensei doesn't reject, he even looks enjoy it." Gaara replied innocently.

"It is true or maybe he's just too shock, but it is not polite. Your behavior might affect the Uchiha family. "

"But ... sorry father." Gaara looked down.

"I'm not saying that you're forbidden to do it, but not in a public."

"Okay father ..."

"Itachi?" Gaara looked up to see his father called Itachi.

Kakashi then muttered in a language that Gaara did not understand.

Once the call is completed Gaara immediately said.

"Father may i borrow your phone?"

"Hm? For what?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I want to email uncle Sasuke." Kakashi gives his handphone to Gaara, Gaara accept it with a smile and immediately emailed Sasuke.

 _'Uncle, did you know? Today there is something interesting! '_

 **Drrt! Ddrtt!**

 _'What is that? Looks like you're really happy.'_

 _'Today I went to my new school, I at first did not like but it turns out there is something interesting to me! There is a handsome man who's like the sun! And another great thing, he would be my homeroom teacher!'_

 **Drrt! Drrtt!**

 _'Let me guess, you're harassing him in public.'_

 _'Ah! Uncle Sasuke is not cool! You're just like my father ... father scolded me and asked me not to do it again. He said it could affect the good name of Uchiha.'_

 **Drrt! Ddrrt!**

 _'Forget what uncle Kakashi said. I give you my blessing and on behalf of Itachi I give the blessing as well.'_ Gaara giggled.

 _'Wakatta, thank you uncle.'_

 **Drrt! Drtt!**

 _'I told you call me Nii-san only._

 _But as you please, whatever you do, do not ever forget that you are part of the Uchiha. You are our family._ ' Gaara smiled when he saw the email.

He returns the phone belonged to Kakashi.

"You seem happy Gaara."

"Eh? Is it so obvious father? "

"Of course ... Your face is glowing." Kakashi said smiled, now he had let go of masks and eye patch.

"Father ..."

"Yes?"

"You look handsome like that." Gaara said suddenly.

"Why are you suddenly praised me?"

"It's nothing, father where Raidou is? I don't see him all day. "

"He is being my replacement in meetings with Kirigata and Hyuuga companies."

"What?! Why don't you just go to the meeting? I can go alone. "

"And having all the risks of you getting hurt? No thanks Gaara's I'm still sane. "

"But it will be more good if Uchiha Company's representative is you, how about the Hyuuga?"

"As if their representative is the director too."

"What if they did?"

"Raidou has the same thoughts as me, so with him in meetings is enough." Kakashi replied calmly.

"But dad ..."

"Come on, you shouldn't think about it. Right now you need to focus and learn the rules of your new academy. "

"Okay."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Will you cook for tonight's dinner?"

"Of course."

"Uh, I want ... Omelette, okonomiyaki, truffles, cheese fondue, takoyaki, soba, sushi, tempura, shabu-shabu, onigiri, sashimi, fried rice, kebabs, karage, cheese burgers, salads, chicken parmigiana, corn soup , fried potato, strawberry milkshakes, banana milk, black forest, miso soup, gyoza and ... "

"Okay, that's enough, are you sure you can eat all of it hm?" Kakashi asked looking at Gaara who was drinking his banana milk.

"Gaara your growth is too fast."

"Hm? It's won't be enough father!

You had to cook in large numbers! "

"How tall are you?"

"The last time... 175 cm why father?"

"You're like a 15-year-old child when you were only 10 years." Kakashi said chuckled.

"It's good right father? I don't look like a snot-nosed kid."

"Yes, yes whatever Gaara." They arrived at Hatake Residence, Gaara immediately ran inside.

"Raidou-san!" Gaara called a little too loud.

"Hm? Father Raidou-san is not home yet? "

"No, he's been home a few minutes ago. I'm sure he just did not hear it." And indeed, seemed to justify Kakashi's words, Raidou enter the room while carrying several stacks of medium and small boxes.

"Raidou-san!" Gaara called surprising Raidou.

Kakashi tried not to laugh when he saw the expression of horror on raidou's face and he nearly tripped and fell, almost.

"Ah, Gaara-sama and Kakashi-sama.

You're returning home sooner than expected, is something matter? " Raidou asked lowering those boxes.

"No, Gaara just not have school today.

What are those Raidou? "

"This? It is a gift from Kouga-san. "

Kouga Kirigata is Obito's father and executive director of Kirigata Company, Kakashi and Obito were childhood friends. It should be if there is no obstacle Obito became the director but he married Madara and had three sons, the sole heir to the title finally fell on his brother named Shisui Kirigata. But because of his Brother is still too young to be a director, Kouga remain as the director while guiding Shisui.

"Uncle Kouga? Does the Kouga company representative is uncle Kouga?" Gaara asked, Raidou shook his head.

"No, meeting this time only assistants of the managing director come."

"Hyuuga too?"

"Yes, Gaara-sama."

"But it seems that the prize this time more than last time huh? In what order Kouga-san gives us a gift?" Kakashi asked scaning those boxes.

Gaara immediately sat on the sofa nearby and took one green box and open it.

"Well, father look! Uncle Kouga gave us the history of the Russian encyclopedia!" Gaara yelled happy.

Kakashi smiled at the childish behavior, because Gaara would be like that if he was with the family.

"Is It True? Are you sure you can read it?" Kakashi said hiding his smirk.

"Of course! I went to Russia for a few years father." Gaara said upset.

"Ha ha ha, well ... don't forget to thank uncle Kouga later ne?" Gaara nodded enthusiastically.

"Kouga-san entrust this letter to me,

He did not say the reason why he gave these gifts though." Raidou said submit a letter with a family seal of Kirigata and bowed. Then help Gaara opened the gifts.

Kakashi immediately take the nearest seal opener and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Kakashi, it's been a long time we don't see each other. How's our little Gaara? Is he okay?_

 _There is a little gift for you from us, of course, mostly for Gaara. We would like to inform you that on the 25th August Shisui will be engaged so we are looking forward to your presence and Gaara there._

 _Ah, I remember how you used to beat Obito's husband with no mercy your reaction is like you are Obito's parent, when my wife knows about Obito's pregnancy she jumped happily knowing that we're going to have grandchildren soon. But we still wonder why Obito don't want to live in the same house with Madara, do you know the reason Kakashi? Compared lived with his loved ones he chose to stay in Paris far from Madara._

 _I heard that a man named Hashirama enter their lives? Is it true? And I heard also that Obito approve, Madara and Hashirama relationship. Well, we cannot blame Madara for this. He and Hashirama was a friend since childhood just like you and Obito right? We felt guilty for Madara; we raise Obito with gentleness and compassion without teaching him how to be assertive not likes his brother Shisui. But he is too firm._

 _Unlike Shisui, Obito could not express what he felt aloud, he chose to remain silent surplus. He was so shy, if he has a different opinion with others he would not reveal it and just follow other people's opinions._

 _I am very confident that he has another opinion about the relationship but he did not reveal anything and chose to agree, I do not blame Hashirama, he was a cheerful man and more open. Obito and Hashirama is like the moon and the sun. I heard also, Hashirama it couldn't have children so Obito may feel uncomfortable with it._

 _I just ask you one thing Kakashi, please take care of Obito because it seemed like only you can know his feelings without Obito had to say it. You know him better than we his family._

 _Come here soon Kakashi, my wife cannot wait to see and play with Gaara._

 _Kouga Kirigata._

Kakashi smiled a little reading the letter, but he feels sad because he couldn't tell the reason why Obito doesn't want to live with Madara. Honestly, it felt like Kakashi wanted to kill his brother, he didn't approve the relationship between Madara and Obito but seeing Obito who always looks radiant, happy when talking about Madara make Kakashi surrender. Kakashi swear that Obito currency implies only a sense of happiness when talking about Madara, Obito really fell in love with Madara, too deep.

It's reasonable why he didn't agree, the problem is Madara and Obito only met once, and suddenly a week later Obito told him that he had Madara's child inside his womb.

Well, what are you supposed to do when you know that your best friend is pregnant with your brother's child? Agreed? Happy? No, Kakashi loves Obito too much than he love his brother, he hates Madara for taking Obito smiles and happiness away, he hates him for making Obito give up on his bright future as a Kirigata Company director. And what did Madara give in return? A third person in their life! Not even considering Obito's feeling! It's like suddenly BOOM! 'Obito this is Hashirama, he will be my wife too'

Damn it, Kakashi hate Madara too much!

"Daddy?" Gaara called waved his hand in front of Kakashi face.

"Eh? Dōshite Gaara?" Kakashi asked who had finally returned to the real world.

"You're daydreaming, uncle Kouga give a box of weird tools ... what's this father?" Gaara asked raised a small box of condoms. Kakashi glared toward Raidou that look shock and horror; of course Raidou had already closed the box. He still love his life, no he don't want to risk any chances to meet with a super fucking hot boy in his life gone like a puff of a smokes only to keep the box full of 'weird' things open in front of oh-not-so innocently Gaara.

Kakashi immediately took the condom and put it into the box then closed it.

"It's nothing baby, why don't you eat the chocolate that uncle Kouga give?" Gaara nodded and promptly eating the chocolate accompanied with his banana milk, Kakashi gave a warning look to Raidou and hoping he would be more careful so Gaara won't carelessly opened the box.

He then opened the letter.

 _Ps: Some of the gift boxes are from Shisui for you_.

 _Shisui you ... you rascal!_ Kakashi inner upset, he immediately squeezes the paper and put the letter into the crushing paper machine.

Kakashi just smiled at the sweet behavior of Gaara.

 _Shisui Damn you, how dare you sully the innocence of Gaara_. I will beat you up!

While Gaara eat chocolate, he was occasionally asked Raidou to get him his banana milk.

Ah, I never thought father is the type who play it safe ... does father is seeing someone huh? I hope it was not just a one-time, in the box it really has varied contents. Earlier I saw only, condoms, dildos, lubricant, collar, whip, handcuffs, gag ball ... ah shit! I do not see the others; Raidou-san shut the box too quick!

Kakashi immediately immersed in his thoughts how to kill Shisui slowly and painfully, while Gaara busy cursing Raidou that closes the box quickly, and Raidou busy cursing why he let Gaara see the contents of the box.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: mwahahaha! I'm sorry but having a perfect ending for this chapter is as hard as killing myself! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

*I have to squeeze every essence of my brain to write one chapter with at least 5k+ words, so reviews are greatly welcomed! They are my energy and booster to write faster, longer and a better story!

I'll try to make the best food for you~ I'll have the forks, chopsticks, and spoons ready! Oh and what would you like for the drinks? Lemonade with LEMONS perhaps?*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, My Hyuuga

 **Summary:** Itachi is the director of automobile repair company named Uchiha Service and Parts, what happens if the director falls in love with one of the customers in Uchiha Service and Parts? And what happens if the customer is the sole heir Hyuuga Company? The Uchiha Company's main rival?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach, if I did you know what will happen right? This storyline is mine and the OC too.

And I would not be here if I own Naruto and Bleach, seriously? If I own them I would be pointing at you and laughing as hard as I can now, but as you see I'm not then I do not freaking own Naruto and Bleach.

And I would make HashiMada fuck each other already no need to wars just to make their partner realize, they both idiot yes I know it! They're just ATTENTION SEEKER! GEEZ, JUST FUCK EACH OTHER WOULD YOU? *Pushes Madara into Hashirama embrace, awww don't forget Obito!

Okay, I'm starting to babble around. Damn my imagination.

THE POINT IS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO YOU ASSHOLES.

 **Warning:** Boy x boy, Yaoi, Few things may not suit your style. Lemon! Kushina bash, maybe a little, boys love, OOCness, AU, and MPREG.

 **Genre:** Romance-humour, drama.

 **Rated:** M

 **Author:** YahikoSanDattebayo / Reika.

 **Main Pair (s):** ItaNeji, SasuNaru, GrimmIchi, ByakuUlqui.

If you don't like the pair, the anime, the story, or I ... just fuck off. If you keep reading this do not blame me, you know the exit button and I warn you enough. It told you this fic full of OOCNESS!

 _ **Okay, this is a crossover story, Bleach x Naruto but Bleach's characters will make appearances in chapter 3 and so on… so to you who have been asking me when Ichigo appearance is, this is your answer.**_

 _ **I'm going to focus on Naruto's characters for this first two chapters, and yeah main pair (s) for Naruto are still ItaNeji and SasuNaru but for Bleach's main pair (s) are GrimmIchi and ByakuUlqui *okay this one is definitely crack couple* so for my Reiniverse *that's what I called my readers* please be patient and I love you all :***_

 _ **Oh and one thing, just because I ask you to call me Reika doesn't mean the Reika Hoshigaki character here is me… I basically like how Reika sounds, and Okina Reika inspired me! *If you don't know her, she is a singer who sang Loveless OP: Tsuki no Curse***_

Chapter two – At a Breaking Point.

Kisame muttered in annoyance in his office, he is currently working on several reports that Itachi should be doing but the boss suddenly decided to stay in Japan longer. He shouldn't tell Itachi to check the branch in Japan, damn now all the work on him.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

A knock on the door distracts Kisame from reports that he has made.

"Come in!" Kisame said Hidan enters the room with a sour face.

"What's this time Hidan?"

"Tsk, tell it to Kakuzu!" Kakuzu shortly thereafter entered the room with a flat face.

"Okay, what exactly are you two doing this time?" Kisame refrain himself from throwing a glass trophy in his office towards Hidan, he is a masochist so it doesn't count as a violence.

Seeing Hidan who remain shut his mouth tightly Kisame sighed.

"Kakuzu? Mind if you tell me what's wrong?"

"Tsk, I destroy Hidan's stupid Jashinist necklace."

"Jashin-sama is not stupid! You old man!"

"Okay, okay ... I get it, you accidentally destroying Hidan's necklace and he's mad at you and begins to destroy the lab where you work. Am I right?" Kakuzu nodded.

 _Someday I'm going to lose my patience and end up killing both of them._

"Hidan,can't you just buy it again? You don't need to destroy the lab only for a necklace, do you know how Itachi's reaction if he knew this again?" Kisame said tried and really trying to sound calm.

"I don't care! That old man there crushes my Jashin-sama! "

"You can buy it again."

"Jashin-sama cannot be bought!"

"Then how did you get it?" Kisame asked raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, the necklace doesn't have a feet and walk to you right?"

"No! Of course not, you have no respect at all to Jashin-sama." Hidan said pouted.

"I don't see any reason for you to destroy the lab again Hidan, please ... The spending costs for your team has past the normal limits, even exceeding Sasori & Deidara's team. Honestly I was surprised by that fact. "

Hidan was silent, for the first time he had seen to thought of it.

"So, why don't you get rid of your differences and start working properly. Then finally you can show off to Saosri & Deidara and Itachi if it's possible, and I'm also not going to scold you every day because of this problem. How it sounds? "

"Well, maybe ... it was not ... a ... bad idea.

But I want him to be the first to say sorry!" Hidan said pointed Kakuzu.

Kisame looked at Kakuzu; Kakuzu just sighed and moved from his place against the wall towards Hidan.

Then he stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry Hidan." He said simply.

"Huh!" Hidan wanted to say something but he restrained himself and shook hands with Kakuzu.

"Problem solved right?" When there is no answer Kisame clear his throat annoyed.

"Right?"

"Yeah ... uhh, right ... Ah!" Hidan squealed quietly, Kakuzu surprised him with his hands behind his back crawling now and continue to his ass. Kakuzu just grinned behind his mask, just because they're fighting too often doesn't mean they're not in a relationship. Hidan glared towards Kakuzu but closed his mouth tightly. Hidan gaze may be defined as;

'Are you crazy?! Not in front of Kisame-san you fool! '

But Kakuzu ignore the sharp look and continue to rub Hidan's full ass, playing with his ass cheeks and slowly slide his finger between the ass cheeks.

"Hidan? Are you okay? You're sound like you're just…" Kisame actually already know what happens behind the workers back, he knows that they are super horny but he pretend to sound worried, just a formality.

"I-it's nothing Kisame-san…. can… can we go now? There is a project that we should work on." Hidan said looking for the right reasons, maybe if Kisame didn't know about their relationship he would believe but it's Kisame Hoshigaki we are talking about.

"Sure, you can go back now. I expect there is one project completed within this week." Kakuzu nodded.

Then Kakuzu and Hidan leave Kisame's room.

"I know that this week there will be no projects completed if they do it like rabbits."

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in front of a television screen and holding a book.

The television turns on and displays the talk shows that are not interesting, where the guest star is young girls. If Sasuke into girls he will have the spirit to watch but as you can see he owned a bright yellow-haired boy who slept on his lap.

Sasuke's view never left the book he was holding; his hands kept rubbing the soft yellow strands.

"Eungh ..." Naruto moaned as he began to waking, sea-blue eyes staring towards right at the book in front of his face.

 _100 Ways to Get Your Lover in Bed Ready and Willing._

"Eh?" Naruto blinked his eyelids, then moved his hand and get rid of the book.

"Oi teme, why do you read a book like this teme?" Naruto asked upset. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What else dobe? Of course, to try all the things written in this book on you" Sasuke replied relaxed, Naruto immediately sit and pointed toward Sasuke.

"What do you mean, huh? You think I am a woman huh?!" Naruto began to protest.

"No, in this book written that this method can be used both for men and women."

"That is not what I mean! After all, if you're busy reading the novel why did you turn on the TV? Can't you save a little huh?!"

"We were able to pay the bills anyway." *Uchiha –rolled eyes–*

"We are capable of but what's the harm if we downsize?! Does Itachi never teach you huh?!" Naruto is upset immediately picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"You're starting to sound like Iruka-san."

"Of course! He is my adoptive father teme! Stop answering so short Sasuke!"

"I do not feel like talking." Sasuke replied relaxed, when Naruto opened his mouth to speak Sasuke immediately kissed him.

"You talk too much dobe." Naruto could only stare confused, what is Sasuke actually doing? He had behaved like a jerk now he tries to be romantic? Ha, hell me.

The sounds of rains awaken Naruto from his shock.

"Rain? It was bright before." Sasuke moved slightly to make it more comfortable; Naruto automatically sat between the legs and leaned towards him, forgetting how out of character Sasuke is. *Oh Naruto is falling for Sasuke's charms*

Sasuke gladly put his arm around Naruto tiny waist.

"Hey, Sasuke ..."

"Hm?"

"I never saw Madara's sons ..." Naruto said suddenly.

"Why did you suddenly ask that?"

"I just thought of it, he says he has three sons, right? There's no photo of them in his office."

"Uncle Madara is not really that open; there's nothing in his office but if you come to his house... it feels every part of the walls there are covered by photographs of his children, Obito and Hashirama."

"So, hey… Why Madara decided to do a threesome life? Wouldn't it be difficult? If from the beginning had been so might be easy, but the third person came when Madara and Obito-san already had three sons, right? Wouldn't it be more difficult? How could Obito-san approve it?"

"I don't know, I'm also confused ... from what I know Obito was really a friendly person, he was kind and polite. Really the type of submissive, he will do everything Uncle Madara said. Even if he asks him to jump of a cliff maybe Obito would do that so willingly." Sasuke said still don't care about Madara's love life.

"If I was in his position, I wouldn't approve it ... because I think the presence of other people in our lives will only make us more awkward I guess; anyway ... I don't want to share you with others." Naruto said run his fingers in between the Sasuke's fingers. Send shivers through Sasuke's spine.

"Of course you're not going to do it, you think I am that playboy to have two couples?" Sasuke replied annoyed, Naruto chuckled at that.

"Do not get too close to Sai."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize that Sai was being too friendly with you?" Sasuke now glared at the TV in front of them.

"Sasuke you cannot be jealous of Sai ... he is your best friend since childhood!"

"I could be, if it's you that we're talking about. Sorry, even if it's Itachi I would still be annoyed. " Naruto swear he could see a slight pout when he turn and face Sasuke.

"I am not your property, which is completely in your will you know! Besides, I and Sai were just friends nothing more!" Naruto tried to hold his laughs.

"That's what every couple said when they were having an affair."

"You don't trust me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with his face made as innocent as possible.

"No."

"I'm hungry." Naruto said suddenly.

"Don't eat ramen."

"Then eat what?"

"We can order like usual."

"I am bored with fast food... I want something like you know? Fresh."

"We can order at Ichiraku tavern."

"You told me not to ramen!"

"I mean instant ramen."

"Oh ..." Naruto said, move to comfort his position. It actually makes Sasuke aroused because Naruto's ass pressing against his hardening cock.

Sasuke groaned deeply trying to hold his moan.

"Sasuke? What's wrong teme? You're sweating!"

"N-nothing… just order the food will you? I-I have something to do." Sasuke panted, oh no… he has more control than this. He is a freaking UCHIHA.

"Hm… Kay… but are you sure you're okay? You look pale.

Really you look just like a dead person and your-" Naruto stopped babbling as his gaze down at Sasuke's aroused member.

"Oh… you've got problem eh? Why? How? I thought I didn't do something you know… seductive." Naruto whisper softly, teasing Sasuke as his eyebrows do the up & down thingy.

"N-Naruto… just order it damn it!"

"Okay! You don't have to shout at me like that teme!" Naruto pout and grab the phone.

"Ah, yes this is Naruto Uzumaki I would like to order two package of Ramen.

Ah yes, and two cola and some light Snacks please. Yes, just send it to Uchiha *Yeah, in this story Uchiha owned some buildings in this city* building 11th floor room 23." Naruto hung up and looked at where Sasuke is.

"Are you satisfied now? Uh?" Naruto looked around, there is no Sasuke now.

"Oi teme! Where are you?!" when there's now answer, Naruto figured out maybe Sasuke is in the bathroom jerking himself.

"Okay, I'll come… wait! Did Sasuke just moaned? Or it's just my ears again?" Naruto ask himself, he stop for a while and then shrugged.

"Maybe it's just my ears, damn ears." Naruto walk towards their bedroom straight to the bathroom where Sasuke is.

"Ah… fuck! Ha, ha… N-Naruto~!" Naruto stop right in front of the bathroom.

 _Ah, jerking off… damn Uchiha he didn't wait for me to take care of it._

Naruto opened the door slowly and walk towards Sasuke quietly, before he grabs Sasuke hands over his dick from behind.

"Wha-? Naruto?"

"Ssshhh, let me take care of it okay?" Naruto strokes Sasuke's manhood slowly.

"Ugh… damn it Naruto!" then Naruto turn Sasuke around and kneel down. He licked his lips.

"Yummy." Before he deep throated Sasuke, licking and sucking, from the base to the tip.

"Ah, fuck… Naruto~" Naruto continue to bobbed his head up and down, tasting the pre cum before he pulls out.

"The hell Uzumaki?!" Sasuke protest, Sasuke had already refrain himself from fucked that sinful mouth hard.

Naruto licked the tip and suck it, like it's the best lollipop he ever had. His hand plays with the balls, softly rubbed it.

"Ah… shit! I-I'm gonna… uuhh!" Naruto smiled before he pulled Sasuke's length into his hot, wet cavern again, sucks in hard and sometimes grinds his teeth around the throbbing flesh.

"N-Naruto I'm gonna come! Damn it Uzumaki ahh!" Sasuke screamed Naruto name when hot cream fills his mouth, he swallows quickly, greedily gulping down every last drop.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke with his flushing face, panting hard and lustful eyes.

"Damn Naruto, you make me want to pound hard into you." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and kiss him passionately. He licks Naruto's lips asking for a permission and Naruto happily parting his mouth, Sasuke's tongue start to exploring Naruto's cavern. Licking Naruto's tongue as if asking to play along too, they battled for dominance and of course Sasuke won the battle.

"Nghh~! Ah, Sa… su… ke…" Naruto moaned wantonly, before Sasuke could do something any further the doorbell rang.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"Grrhh! Damn it! I'm going to kill whoever it is!" *I guess like brother like little brother eh?* Sasuke pulled his pants and make sure everything's perfect, from head to toe. Then he walked out towards the door and opens it.

"Ichiraku Tavern! Here's your order sir, for Naruto Uzumaki." The delivery guy smiled Sasuke cringed, it almost burn Sasuke's eyes the delivery guy really reminded him of Rock Lee.

"Oh, yes." Sasuke took the plastic bag and write Naruto's name.

"Thank you!" the delivery guy walks away and Sasuke closed the door.

"Oi dobe! The foods ready!" Naruto came in rushing.

"Yummy~! I can smell the ramen!" Naruto grinned and start to dig in his ramen.

"Itadekimasu!" Sasuke only looked at him amusedly and eat his own ramen, slowly.

"Oh, Sasuke did you remember about the Akatsuki red Rinnegan belong to a guy named Neji Hyuuga?" Naruto asked slurping his ramen.

"Yeah, I remember… the damage to the car was unimaginable, I wonder how the guy deals with his car. Does he crushes it somewhere and then crushes it again? Poor car."

"Hm, Kiba should be the one whose poor Sasuke… he's in charge of that car right? He hasn't chosen his partner to fix the car yet."

"Maybe he'll choose Shikamaru, you know they're in relationship right?" Sasuke said, not caring that he just said it loudly. Well, no matter how ShikaKiba tries to hide their relationship the girls already find out anyway and believe me when they find out the whole workshop and city know.

"Yeah, but Shikamaru too lazy to help him… maybe Sai, but he is a newbie."

"Maybe… it's you."

"What? Me? How could?" Naruto asked surprise with Sasuke's statement.

"Well, you're the best chance for him… you like those expensive cars which hard to deal with.

Yeah, Akatsuki's cars really suit you too well!" Sasuke laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny Sasuke.

Akatsuki's cars are god's made! It is the most perfect cars in the world! Number one! They are the top of the world!" Naruto said clenched his fist.

"But Red Rinnegan hasn't come out yet, I bet that guy use his money to buy the car that hasn't been released yet. Like use his connection, damn him." Sasuke curses, honestly he wants one of Akatsuki rarest car they only made in two in the world one is Kakashi's and other? Well, no one owned it yet because that Akatsuki Black Lion is too damn expensive even for a millionaire and definitely for Sasuke.

Of course he can always ask Itachi, after all Itachi would buy him the world if he wants but not this car. Because, Itachi said that Sasuke had _too_ many cars that he doesn't even use! Hell, those cars were for his hobby and self-satisfaction. And some of those were Gaara's, life is not fair but he can always ask uncle Kakashi after all Kakashi would buy him and Gaara anything. *Oh, you spoiled brats! -Pinch Gaara and Sasuke's cheek*

"Yeah, I don't know the inside yet… hell yeah, if Kiba really choose me as his partner we'll be the first to see the babe's inside! It must look hot and sexy." Naruto said in a dreamy voice, yes he like expensive cars especially Akatsuki's cars they are the best.

"Okay,okay… let's just finish eating and then we can continue our activity how it sounds?"

"Great~" Naruto purred.

 _Damn, he's trying to make me hard again._ Sasuke mentally curse.

They finish their meal immediately and goes to their bedroom, Sasuke push Naruto to the bed and straddling him down. His hands quickly pulled the shirt off of Naruto and him, so they both half naked now.

Sasuke crash their lips together tasting every inch of Naruto sweet plum lips, to his eyes, cheek, and jawline and finally neck. He bit down Naruto's neck a little bit hard and drawn the blood, he licked the blood and kissed the red-purplish mark softly.

"Ah… Sasuke, nghh~!" Naruto moan at the pain and pleasure, damn Uchiha sure have a talented mouth. Wait, does this mean all Uchiha are like Sasuke? Hm, hell yeah… it's going to be a paradise.

Suddenly a song from NICO Touches the Walls called Diver plays.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto squealed when Sasuke ran his hand towards his growing erection, and stop him.

Finally be able to take the phone Naruto pick up.

"Uzumaki here… oh Kiba hey man what's up!

You want me to be your partner? Are you serious? Of course I'll take it! Damn I'm going to drool over the car tonight. Uh what? Are you sure? You're not mistaken right? Ohhhhh…. Now that's the news!" Naruto said giggling, and going off the bed. Before he could step outside Sasuke hands pulled him towards his embrace and hug him from behind, Naruto smiled and strokes Sasuke dark hair.

"What did he say? A freaking discount?! Is he out of his mind? But we only give a discount to our permanent customer.

Oh, well if he threatened you with Akamaru you'll definitely lose. Poor you, but he just met that guy right? That guy is sure a piece of hot cake." Naruto laugh when Sasuke bit his shoulder and whisper pulling the phone away.

"You're my only teme." He kissed him, and put the phone to his ear again.

"Dayum, it's something… so you're saying that our mighty boss is in love? Ha ha ha ha! I couldn't believe this, wait 'till I told Sasuke about this. So the only one knows about this news is you, me, and Sasuke yet right? Shikamaru know? Shino, How?

Oh, I think Madara-san know too… it's just too impossible if things like this he doesn't know yet, did you remember when I slipped at the locker room? It's just you and me… but when we're out of the room he's already outside asking if I was fine! It can't be you because we're talking like girls in the locker room. But he cares about us you know? Well, Itachi too… Kakashi? Damn myself! I don't like that white haired man! He looks like he's going out every night and with only a wink girls would absolutely strip for him. Yuck!" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto thought of Kakashi.

 _He didn't know uncle Kakashi yet… he is definitely a good man, and he also took care of Gaara very well._

 _Hm, Naruto if you're going to get married with me then you have to know uncle Kakashi better._ Sasuke thought.

"Hm? Yeah, Sasuke right behind me want to talk with him? No? Of course… damn! Kiba you better go to Shikamaru right now dude, he's been calling like… the very first time we're on the phone.

Yeah, but you love him. Okay bye! Best buddy forever!" Naruto hung up.

"So what's about Itachi?"

"Hm… he's falling in love I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know but he fall in love with a guy he just met today! Isn't that strange? You can't just love the person you just met!"

Sasuke froze.

"Oh… r-really? But…"

"Sasuke you're stuttering you're never stuttering before, what's wrong?"

"I think I know who the guy is, the owner of that hot and nice Red Rinnegan right?" Sasuke said before Naruto could ask more question about why he's stuttering. Naruto nodded.

"I knew it"

"You knew what?"

"Today at the work when I was finished with my works I went inside and I saw Itachi looking at a guy with a 'hungry' look…it must be him, Hyuuga I think."

"Hyuuga? That Hyuuga from Hyuuga Company?"

"No, no way… if he's from **that** Hyuuga he won't be coming to our shop in the first place."

"You're right! But it could be coincidence you know, his car broke down in the middle of the street and the only workshop there is ours…

And maybe he throws away all pride and selfishness to come to our workshop."

"Your imagination is TOO great Naruto; the Hyuuga I knew is way to narcissist. They love themselves more than anything and they won't just throw away those things just because their car broke down in the middle of the street and the only workshop there is ours and then they come in to be one of Uchiha's customer.

Yeah, that sounds pretty convincing right? Honestly, it is a perfect scenario." Sasuke said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes.

"But, you never knew if you don't try to have an imagination!

What if it's true?"

"Nope, no way in every hell ways."

"What if he's different from the Hyuuga you knew? What if he didn't really think that Uchiha is their natural enemy?"

"That's ridiculous Naruto; we are born to hate each other. The very first time I saw a Hyuuga was the director of Hyuuga Company, Hiashi Hyuuga… and believe me he was a total jerk!

He is too arrogant; I don't want to be friends with the arrogant Hyuugas!"

"Uhm, Sasuke don't you think Uchiha like that too? I mean the arrogant part, no offense baby. But you seems too confident with the way you think about Hyuuga and Uchiha what if you're wrong? What if you two could be friends?"

"Naruto Uzumaki soon to be Uchiha, there is no WHAT IF in my life. All I know and I believe is that a Hyuuga and an Uchiha couldn't be together, not even in the afterlife."

"Well, how could you be so sure? You've been in the afterlife? Look at us Sasuke! We both understand each other very well, and we are together! Is that one small positive thing? Uchiha can change!"

"You are an Uzumaki Naruto, you're not a Hyuuga. Even if an Uchiha with Umino, Yamanaka, Haruno, Aburame, Nara, Senju and whoever it is as long as it's not Hyuuga they'll be fine of course.

BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT A DAMN HYUUGA!"

"But you seems fine talking to Hinata, she is a Hyuuga."

"Well, maybe because she is not my partner and my love I can bear with her.

It's not like I'm seeing her every hours in a day, I only see her when I have to make a report about my works."

"But still, you two can be friends!" Naruto insist.

"Well, I guess it's because she didn't talk too much. Naruto let me remind you that Uchiha and Hyuuga have been rivals since I can remember maybe far longer than that, we can't just change the natural of Uchiha nor Hyuuga." Sasuke rubbed his nose.

"But-"

"Naruto please, we've talked about this. Can we please stop at here? I'm starting to have a headache."

"Okay…" Naruto said quietly, and lay down on the bed pulling Sasuke closer. Somehow his erection became soft maybe because he abandoned it too long, he didn't have the desire to do **it** anymore.

They always like this when talking about Uchiha and Hyuuga history, Sasuke would always said that he had a headache as the reason why they should stop and then they would sleep and cuddled.

Naruto hate the way Sasuke running from the problem and his own family history, but Naruto is 100% sure that a Hyuuga and an Uchiha can be together. And if the owner of Red Rinnegan is really that Hyuuga and Itachi is in love with him maybe Naruto can prove to Sasuke that they could aside their differences and become one.

It'll work, no HE WILL MAKE IT WORK SOMEHOW.

Neji Hyuuga lay down on his bed, rubbing his temple.

Damn, why in the first place his new car broke down in the middle of the street? Thanks to his oh-not-so fortunate day he had to go home with a cab, no it's not the problem… the problem is, the Hyuuga residence is in a private area it's like a private city for them. The guards in the front gates won't let the cab pass through even though Neji already shown his face, he is the heir of Hiashi Hyuuga the company and family leader for god's sake!

The reason is…

" _We're sorry Neji-sama, but we can let the cab pass through. It is Hiashi-sama order; it may cause harm to our residence."_

Well, IT'S A FUCKING CAB YOU IDIOT! What harm could the cab bring into the residence?

Because of their _**so**_ makes sense reason, Neji had to walk to his own home. And believe me it was like walking from soccer field to soccer field to soccer field and to soccer field and finally he reached home!

Now his legs hurt like hell! He could call his private driver to pick him up but Hiashi once told him that the driver cannot be used inside the residence; he has to thanks to Hiashi for that.

He inhale his room scent, he loves the smell. Violet and milky vanilla scent, yeah it's the perfect choice to buy the Violet Milky Vanilla Scented Mushroom.

Yes, the mushroom looks exactly like real mushroom *yes you read it right, it's a M-U-S-H-R-O-O-M* and he 'planted' them all over his room, floor, walls, windows, bathroom, wardrobes, tables, ceiling. Anywhere you could say.

And when it comes to night the mushrooms would glows illuminate the room with colourful colours, it really calms the heart to inhale the scent and seeing the soft glowing of the mushroom at the same time. It really works to calm Neji but not now, this is in the middle of the day and the mushroom just won't glow no matter what Neji do.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

He heard knocks on his door, but ignore it his legs are to shaky like jelly to walk.

"Koi, are you there son?"

Damn it, why? Why it has to be Hiashi from all of the peoples they have in here? Why?

"Yes, dad I'm coming." Neji said forcing his body to stand up and walk, he winced at the pain he felt.

He opens the door and welcomed Hiashi to come in.

Hiashi sat on the chair near the desk and Neji sat on the bed.

"Koi…"

"Yes, dad?"

"Are you okay? You look pale.

Is something wrong?" Hiashi asked his face is really shown concern for him.

"No, I'm fine dad… it just my legs."

"What about your legs?"

"It… hurt…"

"How?" Hiashi look surprised.

"I… walked… from… the front gates… to … home." Neji whisper, hoping that Hiashi can't hear his whisper.

"You walked from the front gates to home? Koi where is your car? Do you know how far it is?" Hiashi expression would be defined like this;

'Are you out of your mind?!'

"You've could hurt your legs far worse than this, it's in the middle of the day… the sun could've burn your skin! Do you know how sensitive your skin is to the sun?" Hiashi sit beside Neji immediately and put Neji's legs on his thigh and began to massage them.

"Hmm… I'm sorry dad." Neji said and moan at the same time, he love it.

Hiashi was a great massager, in an elite way of course. He knows how to make the pain go away easily.

"Do you feel any better?" Hiashi asked.

"Or should I call a doctor for you?"

"No, I'm fine dad… it will be better in a minute." Neji smiled softly.

"I wonder sometimes if you are really 20 Koi, you act like 5 sometimes."

"I'm still 5 at my heart dad." Neji grinned; Hiashi chuckled at Neji's words.

"If Hinata and Hanabi knew about this they would've panicked Koi." Hiashi warn him.

"Don't tell them, this is our secret." He smiled.

"Oh, I would not be lying to my daughters Koi."

"I'm not asking you to lie, just keep it deep inside they don't need to know.

Unless they ask you, please don't say anything about this."

"Hm, okay… you know I couldn't resist my son's request right?" Hiashi smiled.

"Sir" Genma called from outside the room.

"Yes, Genma?"

"The Uchiha assistant from their branch in Europe wants to talk with you."

"Why would I want to talk to him?"

"Sir, with all respect… I think it's about the _**Yurias Accident**_ sir." Hiashi froze, and then he stands up softly pat Neji's head.

"Ahh~" Neji whined, at the loss of comfort.

"I'll be back soon Koi." Hiashi walked out.

"You like him." Neji said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"You like the assistant don't you?"

"Why? How? Me? Like? Who? Oh, it's ridiculous Neji-sama!" Genma stutter.

"Tell me, the assistant handsome or not?" Genma chocked.

"W-what do you mean Neji-sama?"

"You're blushing Genma I can see it." Neji smile mischievously.

"W-well, it's because Hiashi-sama's assistant was pretty hot. You know big boobs and slim figure.

i-I'm a man Neji-sama, of-of course i-I would like to see pretty girl out there."

"Genma please, you like boys… you've been working here since I can remember! And not even once I heard you talking about hot girls!"

"W-well, he has a nice face… i-I gues."

"You guess? Oh seriously Genma! You want to fuck him."

"Neji-sama!" Genma warn him, Neji just laugh it off and began to sleep peacefully. Hiashi massage was really helpful.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: Nyahahahahahaha~! So how's the 2nd chapter? Did it go well? Did you like the menu? Or should I add some lemon? Sorry, I'm running out of lemons right now so you have to be patient with just water mix with vinegar *chuckled*

Koi means Love in Japanese, I don't know why but I like Hiashi to call Neji Koi *wink*

And I am so sorry if the characters are OOC, I really tried my best…

Don't worry I'm going to buy groceries soon!

Oh, and I am very sorry for grammatical errors and other errors like spellings and etc. I only got 1 hour to write and edit at the same time, and it's around 1 am to 2 am so yeah… I'm sorry I'll try my best to write the best. For some reason I cannot write daylight other than 1 to 2 am, and that's sucks really.

*I have to squeeze every essence of my brain to write one chapter with at least 5k+ words, so reviews are greatly welcomed! They are my energy and booster to write faster, longer and a better story!

I'll try to make the best food for you~ I'll have the forks, chopsticks, knives *In case you want to stab someone –wink*, and spoons ready! Oh and what would you like for the drinks? Lemonade with LEMONS perhaps?*


End file.
